<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grubmageddon by BadWeedz (Malesherbes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630055">Grubmageddon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malesherbes/pseuds/BadWeedz'>BadWeedz (Malesherbes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Humor, Twisted Humor, do not take this seriously, this is just stupidity unhinged, vitruvian grub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malesherbes/pseuds/BadWeedz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient power lurks in the heart of Hallownest. For a long time, it as been kept at bay. However, a naive knight could unknowingly cause the end of the world !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grubmageddon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Oh shell-less one, made of void, arise and receive thy new name !”</p><p>The king exclaimed in a theatrical fashion.</p><p>The void being, newly born in the workshop, arose, completely black, alive and still fully made of shade.</p><p>“ Collector ! Such is thy new name, thou who wert borne for the grandest purpose :</p><p>Of my words, now, take heed, for thou wilt be charged with a most perilous mission !”</p><p>The collector nodded, eager to learn about its task.</p><p>The king climbed on his workbench to appear taller and continued, ornamenting his cue with exaggerated gestures:</p><p>“ Though danger looms in this kingdom in forms of light and darkness,</p><p>Another evil lurks in its deepest shadows !</p><p>This most ancient foe sleeps in a form harmless in appearance, </p><p>Yet deadly in its power !”</p><p>With a large swing, the king revealed the tablet that was hidden beneath a white cloth. This was a strange picture, representing the ominous shape of the Vitruvian grub .</p><p>“ Behold, collector ! Such is the form of the foe thou wilt keep at bay !</p><p>The grubs ! Behind their deceitful appearance, these creatures hide a secret of darkness infinite !”</p><p>Looking at the image of the grubs, the collector found them adorable. How could this king fear such cute beings ?</p><p>“ Do not let thyself be fooled by their base masquerading, collector, </p><p>For these beings, though they appear scattered, are one</p><p>Though they appear inoffensive, are an evil more dreadful than ancient darkness and ancient light !</p><p>Collector ! Thy mission is of utmost importance ! </p><p>These beings, thou must keep scattered in precise position across the caverns</p><p>Or else, their power will grow and destroy all life within their reach !</p><p>This mission I give thee in utmost secret, for the mind of mortal bugs these beings can ensnare</p><p>In dreadful traps of servile fascination. Thou and thou only is free of such weakness, </p><p>and thus with thou, eternal guardian against this monstrous foe</p><p>Thy dedication shall let our kingdom thrive in its endless glory !”</p><p>Finishing his speech, the king pointed upwards victoriously, and gave the collector every information it would need to carry out its mission.</p><p>The collector was diligent. The collector never gave up.</p><p>Even after times that could not be counted, when the kingdom had fallen into infected ruins, the collector carried out its duty.<br/>
However, something was coming. In the very far end of the kingdom, something had begun disrupting the seals.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the forgotten crossroads, a tiny knight was staring into the grub’s eyes. The creature was so cute, so adorable, and … It was taking over the knight's mind ! A commend, inescapable, was imprinted into the knight’s spirit : free them all ! free them all ! Ya ! Ya !<br/>
The knight was on a mission: free the grubs, sure it would break the seals, go the ways intended, but first, the grubs, the grubs always had to be their top priority .</p><p>Finally, the tiny knight arrived to the tower of love, the last retreat. The collector fought desperately, but couldn’t vanquish the possessed knight. Finally, it lost, knowing that the kingdom was doomed.<br/>
All the grubss, finally, were freed, and grubfather, in its body, reunited the scattered part of the very old being. How easy it was to dominate the knight’s mind ! With charms and geo, this void creature could be bent at will.</p><p>This was done, now, the knight had defeated radiance, the kingdom was free of the infection.</p><p> Hornet woke up in the fading void temple, understanding that at last, the place’s sufferings had ended.</p><p>However, getting out of the temple, she saw something alarming : all the bugs that had been freed from the infection where now disposed in circles in front of the den of the grubfather. All of them were mutturing pslamodic incantaions, as a dark twisting mist was emerging from the cavern.<br/>
A mephitic smell took over the forgotten crossroads, as terrifying lifeforms were emerging from every corner of the caves! The possessed bug’s incantation grew louder, and a titanic rumble was heard coming from the caverns.</p><p>At once, everything collapsed, as a cyclopean form draped in nauseating mists of dark and yellowish putrefaction had finally emerged, hurling a horrid shriek that resounded to the far ends of the universe. The black planets that were rolling without knowledge or name in its deepest infinity of unfathomable oblivion trembled, reflecting the powerful call of the great old one .<br/>
The bugs, their forms now changing, as their shells expanded and their bodies became horrid tentacles, twistings in ways that defied the law of logic and nature, were now hurling, in montruous voices : lä ! lä ! Shub-Niggurath ! Lä ! Lä ! Shub-Niggurath !</p><p>The great old one seized in its indescribable pseudopods what was left of the ruined kingdom and consumed it, adding every life to its hideous form, and moving with unnatural speed, leaving behind it a track of monstrosities that none could behold keeping a sane mind, and launched itself in the swirling darkness of the vast universe, ready to breed, to consume, to destroy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that this thing exists, I am content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>